


I don't want to be your friend!

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Pete talk as they leave Henrietta's home together. Red Goth/Tall Goth (Pete/Michael)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be your friend!

"This fucking town is insane!" Pete finally speaks when Michael and he are a block away from Henrietta's home. 

"These south park conformist are the craziest sheep that I have ever heard of." Michael said as he eyes Pete's hand. 

"When you get home," Pete starts asking as the two older goth boys continue walking with their arms touching. "What are you going to tell those followers?"

"That I'm still a goth,"" Michael answers as he keeps his arm presses against Pete's arm. "And that there is nothing that they can fucking do about it."

"I can not wait to get out out this crazy town," Pete's mutters as he finally notices how Michael's arm is still touching his own arm. "For now my three friends are the only thing that are keeping me in this small town." Michael stops which causes Pete to notice. He also stops. Pete then stares at Michael "What?" 

Michael decides that it is a 'now or never' moment. Michael takes a deep breath and grabs Pete's hand. 

"I'm such a nonconformist that I am just going to say this." Michael says with a seriousness he rarly uses. I don't want to be your friend!" 

"Then fuck off right now," Pete said angrily. 

"Listen to what I'm about to say," said Michael as he grabs Pete's hand. "It might sound like a conformist thing but it's not." Michael sound serious. "I like you as more then a friend." 

"Why?" Pete asks as he backs away a little. 

There is silence as the two stand still. 

"It's the small things, like your stubbornness, that attract me to you," Michael finally answers. 

"Love is for conformist," Pete said unsure.

"I didn't say you had to love me," Michael answers truthfully. "Just date me and give me a chance." Michel gives Pete's hand a squeeze. "You can like me back later."

Pete think for a while but eventually squeezes Michael's hand back.

"Fine but under once condition." Pete responds after thinking for a while.

"Name it," Michael says calmly.

"We have to find one other person to be in the relationship with us," Pete replies casually. "So that it will be a nonconformist relationship." Trying to reassure himself. 

Michael let go of Pete's hand to think about Pete's condition. He did not have to think for long. He knows he could live with that agreement, but with another condition put in. 

"We both have to agree on that person," answers Michael back quickly. "But if we have to choose then we will always pick each other first." 

"Agreed," Pete says as he flips his hair. "Hold my finger." 

"This will be our thing," said Michael while grabs Pete's finger. The two walk together hand in finger.


End file.
